Life in Another's Shoes
by Leena-and-Earlie
Summary: After an accident in Potions class, can Harry & Draco live lives as the other until they can switch bodies back. SLASH


Title: Life in Another's Shoes

Author: Leena & Earlie

Summary: After an accident in Potions class, can Harry & Draco live lives as the other until they can switch bodies back. SLASH

Rating: PG-13 for some swearing.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm making no money off of this and if you sue you'll only get the dime that I found in the parking lot 'cause I spent the rest on Christmas presents. So there!

A/N: This story contains slash or yaoi whatever you prefer to call it. That means to guys together. If you don't like it LEAVE! I don't want and flames saying that you don't like slash 'cause if you don't like it why are you here in the first place?

****

Life in Another's Shoes

Harry stared dreamily of into space as Snape was explaining the instructions for the potion that they were to make in class. He knew he should be paying attention but it was the last day before Christmas break and all of the other teachers had given up on doing anything important today, clearly knowing of the lack of attention their well planned lessons would receive. He had wished Snape would have been one of those teachers but obviously, he wasn't. He recalled Snape saying at the start of class that he wasn't going to let them slack off right before a break so he was going to have them do a very complicated potion. The potion would enable the two people who drank it would switch bodies. 

He wished it was break now but he would have two whole weeks to just relax and hang out with Ron and Hermione, something he regretfully had not been able to do much lately do to the massive amounts of homework. He wondered who else would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. He knew he wouldn't go back to the Dursley's at all if they didn't make him go back in the summer so, obviously, he wasn't going back. Ron had decided to stay so they could be together and Hermione was staying because the two of them were staying. So, basically they were staying for him. 

When he finally looked towards Snape he saw that Snape had decided that they should work with new partners as he stared directly to him sitting next to Ron and Hermione sitting by Neville. "Ms. Granger, you work with Crabbe, Weasley, work with Goyle, and Potter you work with Malfoy. It wouldn't kill you to work with someone else instead of me having to force you to," Snape said with a small, amused smile on his face. Harry knew Snape was just trying to be mean but Snape didn't realize the depth of how cruel this really was. Harry watched as Draco Malfoy angrily exchanged seats with Ron who got up to sit by Goyle. 

It was torture for Harry to sit this close to Malfoy and to resist the urge to throw his arms around him and start making out in the middle of Potions class. Ever since his third year, Harry had been unexplainably attracted to Draco Malfoy, but knowing that Malfoy hated his guts, he kept up the charade that he hated Draco just as much. As the class progressed Harry kept sneaking glances at Draco and once Harry had even caught Draco looking at him but he just thought of it as a coincidence not as any indication that the other boy may like him back, which was the truth. 

On the other side of the table Draco Malfoy was having similar problems. While helping Harry prepare the potion his brain kept getting off topic and thinking about Harry. Unknown to anyone but himself, Harry was the focus of his admiration, which Draco wished he could tell Pansy Parkinson so that she would get the hell away from him but he knew that he couldn't tell anyone. He had to uphold his reputation and him being gay certainly wasn't part of it. His future was already planed out for him. He was to marry some beautiful, powerful witch that would bare him his heir and then he was to become a Death Eater and take his father's place as Voldermort's right hand man. Dating 'the boy who lived wasn't part of the plan, not that he thought that Harry liked him even in a platonic way. In fact Draco was pretty sure Harry wouldn't even mind him dead and Draco didn't blame him after every thing he had done during the past five years since they met in the robe shop all those years ago. Draco regretted all those things that he had done and said but they were just a cover for his true feelings. He couldn't have anyone ever guess that he, Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. 

Draco's attention suddenly went back to the potion that they were making. He realized that they were almost done and then turned to Harry and saw a blank look on his face. "Hello, Potter, anyone home?" he asked insensitively while waving his hand in front of Harry's face. He watched Harry blank state become one of confusion. "Wh-" Harry started.

"Are you going to help or am I going to do this all by my self?" Malfoy asked. Before Harry could answer the two of them heard a strange noise from the cauldron behind them that had Neville and Pansy as partners.

"Look what you did Longbottom! If you would have listened to me…" Pansy started before the cauldron started to rumble and spit the runny green liquid out of it. Neville ducked and Pansy did soon after the only ones standing were Harry and Malfoy and when it exploded it went all over them. 

"Great, just great. My robes are covered in green goo," Malfoy started.

"Shut up Malfoy. You're not the only one with this stuff all over them!" Harry yelled while trying to get the green stuff off his robes. 

"What happened here?" Snape demanded. As he looked at the two that had had their potion explode he said, "class dismissed except for Ms. Parkinson and Longbottom who have a classroom to clean."

"But Professor, it was all Neville's fault I didn't do anything wrong." Pansy started but neither Harry or Draco heard the end because they were already out of the classroom and down the hall going towards their rooms so they could get cleaned up.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Draco woke up early so that he could pact to go home that afternoon. He didn't really want to go home but his father had demanded it so he didn't want to fight with him about it. He groggily got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom feeling like something was different. He then walked by the mirror and cried out in surprise, "Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" but Harry just stood there in his pajamas staring him down not saying a word. When Draco moved his arm, Harry did it at exactly the same time. "Why are you copying me?" he asked again but Harry's lips moved at exactly the same time as his and he realized that his voice sounded different. That's when he realized, he was Harry Potter!

~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm not sure that this story is exactly original because I'm new to Harry Potter fan fic. But if you think it is too much like another story tell me its name and it's author and I'll read it and decide if it is so similar it needs to be taken of the site. For all of you that actually liked it, please review!

**Leena**

&

^Earlie^


End file.
